STPC05
is the 5th episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 738th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Kaguya Madoka is the "Moon" of the school as well as the student council president! She's smart, can play the piano and is amazing at archery too! As Hikaru, Elena and Lala looked after Fuwa, Madoka came from out of nowhere and found out about Fuwa! Madoka's father investigates aliens so now she wanted to talk to the girls about Fuwa. Problem is, since Lala and Prunce are aliens, if Madoka were to reveal their secret, they wouldn't be able to stay on Earth anymore!! Major Events *Madoka transforms into Cure Selene and performs Selene Arrow for the first time. *Madoka's father, Kaguya Fuyuki, and mother, Kaguya Mitsuka, appear for the first time. Synopsis Kaguya Madoka is practicing archery at her house. After she gets a bullseye, her father, Kaguya Fuyuki, congratulates her and says that she’ll be the top archer this year. Madoka does not respond. Later, Fuyuki announces to Madoka and her mother, Kaguya Mitsuka, that he will be leaving home again for work. Mitsuka is upset that Fuyuki is leaving so soon after he’s returned. Fuyuki explains that there has been a recent alien sighting near the shopping district. Mitsuka wonders why Fuyuki is sharing this information and says that it’s fortified (“tsumiki”). Madoka corrects her mother and says that it’s classified (“kimitsu”). Fuyuki says that since they’re family, they shouldn’t be hiding things from each other. Fuyuki asks Madoka how things have been going. Madoka is about to tell him about Lala’s antennae and Fuwa, but she’s interrupted when Fuyuki gets a phone call. Over the phone, Fuyuki tells his employees to expand their search area, as humans sympathizing with aliens should not be allowed. Later that morning, Hikaru, Lala, and Elena are walking to school. Hikaru is explaining Pretty Cure to Elena, and Lala interrupts to say that they need to keep Pretty Cure a secret, or else people will find out about Lala, Prunce, and Fuwa being aliens. The girls are suddenly interrupted when Elena’s fangirls run up to her, causing Elena to have to leave the other two. Hikaru and Lala then see that there’s another group of fangirls, this one surrounding Madoka. A classmate suddenly appears and says that it’s no wonder Madoka is so popular; she’s the daughter of the famous Kaguya family, her father is a government official, her mother is a world-famous pianist, and Madoka herself excels at archery, flower arrangements, tea ceremonies, and the piano. Not only that, but Madoka has top grades and is the student council president. Because of this, Sakurako’s dream is to surpass her. Lala asks who the classmate is, and Hikaru says that she’s Himenojou Sakurako. Sakurako affirms this and then notices that Lala isn’t wearing the school uniform and that she may have seen her before. As Hikaru and Lala deny that Lala has ever been on school grounds before, Madoka notices Lala. Sakurako thinks that Madoka is looking at her, not Lala, and is delighted to be acknowledged. Lala decides that going to school was a bad idea, and Prunce laments that Lala’s decided this just when he came up with a great disguise as Lala’s backpack. Hikaru then accidentally knocks Prunce off Lala’s back. Prunce rapidly jumps back onto Lala’s back, but not before Madoka sees him and realizes that he’s a tentacled alien. During the school day, Madoka is distracted due to having seen proof that aliens are on Earth. Nonetheless, everyone is still extremely proud of her due to her perfect score on a math test and her helping the student council put on a well-received welcoming party for the freshmen. Then, after Lala and Prunce have left school, Hikaru amazes Elena by using the Taurus Star Color Pen and the Twinkle Book to summon a bottle of milk for Fuwa. Just then, Madoka confronts Hikaru and Elena, and Hikaru rapidly moves to hide the Twinkle Book and Fuwa. Madoka does her very best to see if Hikaru is hiding anything, but she is only able to see the Twinkle Book, as Fuwa has gone inside of it. Elena and Hikaru rapidly make a run for it. However, their attempt to hide Fuwa is quickly ruined when Fuwa pops out of the Twinkle Book to say goodbye to Madoka. That afternoon, Madoka is once again practicing archery at her house. She remembers her interactions with Hikaru, Elena, and Fuwa after finding Fuwa out. Madoka told Hikaru and Elena that as the daughter of a government official concerned with aliens, she is obligated to tell her father about Fuwa. Hikaru said that if Madoka did that, Lala and Prunce would be forced to leave Earth. Then, Fuwa flew up to Madoka and cuddled against her chest. Because of this, Madoka is unsure of what to do, and this adversely affects her archery skill. Fuyuki then comes up to Madoka and tells her that Madoka is lacking in the presence of mind that a member of the Kaguya family requires. He says that the only reason that he lets Madoka attend Mihoshi Middle School is so that she can learn how the commonfolk live and thus be a better leader. He tells her that as a Kaguya, it’s her job to be a leader, not to engage in trivial matters of school. Madoka agrees with him. However, she doesn’t tell him about Fuwa, Prunce, or Lala. The next day, she follows Hikaru and is shocked to find that they have a rocket. Prunce tries to explain that they’re on Earth for an important reason, but Madoka won’t hear any of it and says that she will not keep their existence a secret, as she cannot oppose her father. Fuwa then offers Madoka an onigiri, shocking Prunce. Hikaru runs up to Madoka and begs her not to tell anybody. She tells Madoka that she understands that her father doesn’t like aliens, but she asks if Madoka thinks that Fuwa is a bad alien. The group is suddenly interrupted by a troop of Nottorei led by Tenjo. Elena explains to Madoka that they are the Notraiders, who are the bad aliens. Tenjo’s Hitradar has found a Princess Star Color Pen, but it’s only Hikaru’s Taurus Star Color Pen. As Madoka is assigned to hide with Fuwa, Hikaru, Lala, and Elena transform to fight. As they begin to fight, Prunce explains to Kaguya that the three girls are Pretty Cure. Cure Milky uses Milky Shock, while Cure Star and Cure Soleil physically attack the Nottorei. Then, Madoka accidentally steps on a stick, alerting Tenjo to her presence. Tenjo surrounds Madoka and Fuwa with Nottorei and demands that Madoka give Fuwa over. Prunce flies in and distracts the Nottorei, giving Madoka the chance to run away with Fuwa. The Nottorei pursue them, but after meeting Fuwa and seeing her kindness, Madoka is determined to protect her. This determination allows Fuwa to summon a Star Color Pen and Star Color Pendant for Fuwa. Madoka is hesitant to become a Pretty Cure, so the Nottorei try to get the Star Color Pendant before Madoka can. However, Cure Star holds them off with a star shield. Madoka reaches for the pendant and pen. However, she remembers Fuyuki saying that the Kaguya family doesn’t keep secrets, so she draws her hand away. Then, Fuwa looks up at her, and Madoka decides to become a Pretty Cure in order to protect Fuwa. She then transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Moon, Cure Selene. Tenjo is enraged to see that there’s another Pretty Cure. She quickly regains her composure, though, and she has her Nottorei run in an extremely fast circle around Cure Selene. This creates a huge dust storm, which Tenjo believes will make it harder for Selene to dodge the Nottorei’s attacks. However, Cure Selene is able to dodge them anyway. She jumps into the air out of the dust storm and uses her new attack, Selene Arrow, to defeat the Nottorei. Disgruntled, Tenjo teleports away. Right after the fight ends, the group hears footsteps, and Prunce flies away with Fuwa. Fuyuki then appears from behind the trees, along with several of his subordinates. He asks what Madoka is doing here, and Madoka says that she was there to talk with some friends. Then, Fuyuki says that there was recently an incident around the area and asks if Madoka heard anything. After a moment of hesitation, Madoka says that she didn’t. Fuyuki tells Madoka to head home, as the area is dangerous. As he and his subordinates walk away, Madoka feels remorse for lying to her father. Fuwa, Prunce, and Lala are grateful to Madoka for covering for them. This doesn’t change how bad Madoka feels about lying to Fuyuki, but this only means she’s more determined to end the problem quickly so she has to lie as little as possible. Lala is excited that there are four Pretty Cures, and Hikaru is excited that both of her senpai (seniors) are Pretty Cures. Elena asks Hikaru to not call her Amamiya-senpai, as it’s awkward, and to instead just call her Elena. Madoka agrees as Hikaru and Lala are their seniors when it comes to being Pretty Cures. Hikaru is nervous about calling Elena and Madoka by their first names, but Lala does it right away, as it’s more efficient. Hikaru is flustered by this, and the two get into an argument about respecting one’s seniors. Elena and Fuwa are amused by this argument, and Prunce is happy that there are now four Pretty Cures. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena /Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka /Cure Selene Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Nottorei *Tenjo Secondary Characters *Himenojou Sakurako *Kaguya Mitsuka *Kaguya Fuyuki Trivia * The first previews for Pretty Cure Miracle Universe are shown during the opening. Constellation Fortune Telling *Each episode ends with a horoscope fortune telling for people with their respective astrological signs. Gallery :Main Page: STPC05/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes